The clinking noise part 1
by nashvillona
Summary: Siblings go on an adventure to figure out what the strange noises in the basement are and what they find really surprise them. Summery sucks but pretty good story! : Sorry if there are any grammar errors but it has not been edited and wrote it years ago


The *clinking* noise Jess was a thirteen year old girl and she had a brother named Scott who was were at their grandmothers house for vacation.  
They lived in rooms across the hall from each the middle of the night they could hear a *clink clink clink* night it got so loud that Jess woke up and tossed and turned in her bed trying to get to sleep, but finally got up and walked to her door and opened went across the hall and opened Scott's door. When she opened it sure enough Scott was sitting up in bed.  
Jess turned on the light"Scott do you hear that"she asked."What do you think "he asked just rolled her eyes"What do you think it is"  
she asked."I dont know but I bet were going to find out because nothing scares me, im a man o' steel"he smiled at her."Well then lets go find out man o' steel"she laughed. He got out of bed and went into the hallway looking at his grandmothers door then at his sister"She sleeps hard as a rock"he chuckled both moved down the hall and down the made it to the kitchen where the *clink clink clink*noise was getting looked at each other and looked at a door in the kitchen which had a lock on the front. Scott was the first to move closer to the door. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it. There was a huge gust of wind. All they could see was a black portal of never ending darkness."Does she have some flashlights or some candles?"he asked.  
"I dont know"she said" Oh wait I think she has a couple of flashlights over here"she said walking to a cabnet and grabbing two flashlights.  
"Here"she said handing him one."Thanks"he said and turned it on.  
Jess turned on hers. Scott started down the steps"This is weird"he mumbled.  
"What"Jess asked"The walls are stone and so are the stairs...usually stairs are wood"he said."Maybe but this house is older"she said from behind him. They kept walking down the stairs and five minutes later Scott spoke"When is this endless flight of stairs going to end" he asked."Soon...hopefully"she said. The *Clink clink clink*noise was getting louder and louder."What could that noise be?" she asked irritably."Just be quiet were close to the bottom, he said"Look there it is"he said standing on a concrete floor."Finally"she sighed and then could hear the *clink clink clink* noise louder then ever. It was like one of those drums that they used in the band. They could hear it pounding in their ears.  
Jess covered her ears "Lets just go back" she yelled "no we are going to figure out what it is "he said. He walked a little farther looking around and pointing his flashlight around. For the first time he noticed they were not on concrete they were on marble. Jess followed him slowly"What are you looking at"she asked. "The floor" he answered. "What about it?" She said looking down and then saw why he was looking at it."They never had this back then except in castles"she said. The walls were so close it looked like they were in a hallway. Scott kept walking and found a door at the end of the hall. The noise was almost unbearable. Scott reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. Jess was right behind him and when they opened it there was a bright light that filled the hall. They both entered and saw a meadow and woods that surrounded it. There were also animals.  
Then they heard a door slam and by the time they turned around the door was gone."How are we going to get back?" Jess yelled. Scott looked at her"We will find a way out"he sighed. But for the first time he noticed there wasnt a *clink clink clink* noise anymore."Do you hear that?" he asked "Silence"Jess smiled. Even though it was only a small one it was a smile.  
"Well lets go find someone to help us out"he smiled at her. He started towards the hill behind them. Jess sighed and followed'nothing we can do now' she thought. They walked for hours upon hours until Jess spoke "Come on its getting dark and we havn't come upon one single person. Lets rest and find somewhere we can stay" she said. For the first time Scott noticed how dark it was getting."Ok" he said and looking around them. There were the woods. Jess shook her head but followed him into the were green leaves and underbrush everywhere. He grabbed a whole bunch of leaves and found a tree that was small and tided them together with his shoe laces and put them up. There were enough so that they could go under if it started raining. He grabbed some dry leaved and some twigs and the lighter from his pocket. He lit them and it burst on fire. They both took turns getting dry wood. Most of the time it was just Scott because Jess had fallen asleep and he didnt want to wake her up.  
He sighed and watched the fire as it couldnt even look at the stars because of the vegitation. After about six hours of no sleep sitting there he piled a whole bunch of wood and leaves on it making a huge fire and fell asleep. When he woke up he didnt see Jess anywhere.  
"Jess"he yelled. He could hear running water and ran towards the noise and saw his sister jumping from a waterfall into a huge lake looking thing."What are you doing?" he asked"Swimming"she smiled at him finally noticing him "Wow you sleep for like ever" she laughed."Get out we have to go find help"he said."No you can look all you want. This is the best place ever. At grandmas all she would give us to eat was splosh. Whatever that is. And all you could smell there was her...it smells so nasty there. I mean of mostly dead cats but why would you want to go back"she asked. "Because thats where we live...this isnt real Jess"he said.  
"Well until you find someone to take us back im not leaving and I still might not leave when that person does come" she said.  
"You will come even if I have to drag you there" he said."You can find that dude all you want"she smiled and waved at him as she swam under water. He sighed and walked into the forest again in search of someone. He walked over and under fallen logs. He sometimes fell on the occasional rock or twig or root. He finally came out of the forest after about two more hours.  
Scott looked around and saw a beach and an ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. He saw something move in the sand and started towards it but before he could get to the sand something hit him in the head and he fell onto the ground unconcious. While he was unconcious he could see pictures in his head of him screaming and crying over a volcano.  
Usually he didnt have these dreams but when he woke up he knew those dreams were not actually dreams. It was burning. He was tied by small people. They were dwarfs and they had kiddknapped him! He tried to scream but his voice was strained from screaming before. He looked around...there was only two of them. He could see a familiar figure from the corner of his eye. and he strained to turn around. Once he did he wished he saw his sister dead on the volcano ledge. He screamed even more and cryed more but soon his tears were gone. It turned to anger but before he could do anything he saw that the lava under him in the volcano was turning to ash and was going around in circles like the whirlpool.  
Then he saw the dwarves jumping in and the dissapeared. Then he could feel himself falling but actually jumping,he was untied. He went to his sisters side crying"Wake up,wake up"But she didn't. All of a sudden he was getting sucked up into the air and he woke up hearing "Wake up Scott Wake up"...It was his sister sitting on the side of his bed shaking him. She stopped after noticing that he had woke up."Yesh your a hard sleeper" she smiled. He started crying"Oh whats wrong"she asked "Your alive" he said" Yeah what did you think"she asked laughing."I had a nightmare"he said."I was captured by dwarves and you were dead" he said.  
"Ok no more icecream and cookies before bed"she laughed" I'm ok"she said looking at herself. He told her the whole story and she listened to the whole thing. Anything that made him scream and cry for five minutes must be important."Well that didnt happen but those noises are real"she said "Maybe we can check it out..."she was stopped by him yelling"No never again no"She looked at him "Ok we wont" he shook his head" Im sorry" she smiled at him and then looked at the floor. Finally she looked up when he hugged smiled and joined in on the hug. She smiled "Lets go and eat breakfast"he got up"Im way ahead of you"he said running down the stairs and got to the table. He heard his grandmother yell from the kitchen" Stop running you rotten kids" He just laughed...right now he loved everything,the smell of the house,his nagging grandmother,even his little sister. He heard the *Clink clink clink*noise and jumped up."What is wrong with him?" His grandmother came in."He had a bad dream about that clinking noise"Jess said.  
Their grandmother froze "What kind of dream?" She he told her about the whole thing she whispered "Not you too"  
The story of how it all began

After a few minutes of silence Scott finally spoke"What do you mean".  
His grandmother shook her head and looked down at the table.  
"It was a long time ago when you wernt born yet"she said looking up slightly."Ok keep going"Jess incouraged."Well your grandfather had the same dreams...basically"she said."Except I was the one dead.  
Well he would wake up screaming and I would tell him that never refused to listen to anything I he got the idea of going down to the basement and seeing if what he was dreaming was true.I tried to tell him it was a bad idea but he still wasnt later that night when he woke up from it he woke me up and asked me to come with him.I told him that he was going crazy and to go back to bed...but he didnt listen and just kept rambling on and I gave in and went with went into the basment and down the hall and went through the the time we heard the door slam it was too went hiking for hours but finally we gave both fell asleep.  
When we woke up we were held dwarves said only one could go the other had to your grandfather told me to go.  
I didnt to but they forced a couple of years...about ten your father had those dreams and I told him the story and he wanted to go after you afraid they are both lost in the fairy tale world because neither showed up.I waited and waited for those two but nothing"After the story they remained silent.I think it is calling story says that once they have three they will choose their king and the rest will be set free"she finally finished.  
"So your saying that some dwarves are calling my brother and once they get him the little dwarves will either choose grandpa,dad or Scott"Jess asked"No the three of them will have to decide"Grandma said."How are we...  
"Your not going Scott"Grandma said"What...I have to save them"he said "No they will never age or die and if we loose you then you can never come back...unless you make a call for another then can you escape means at least one human being will be stuck what is your father going to say if I let you after him."  
she asked."Well just tell him im just like him and hell just have to deal with it"he sighed in disbelief."I dont know if im able to let you do this Scott"Jess eyes were burning with a mist."Dont worry ill figure out a way to get back"he said "Thats not it...I dont know if I can deal with you going alone"  
she said"Well your not going with me...remember the dream"he asked."So it was only a dream"she said"I'll be fine I promise"  
"Sorry but I'm not letting anything coming close to break that promise so your staying"he said."Fine then your staying too"  
she said"Jess come on.."Before he could finish she interupted "Ok im coming...you dont have to ask me twice"He sighed and looked at her"There is no way im going to unconvince you is there"he asked"Not on your life"she said."Well we might want to get some things before we leave"she grabbed a bunch of packets of lighters and matches,ten water bottles in each bag,dry food packets,rope,and blankets and a tent and alot of batteries."I think were good"she both hugged their grandmotherand was on their way to the headed down the stairs"Yesh you were not kidding about this place"she said looking grabbed a flashlight from a backpack.  
She looked at the walls and were they got to the bottom the both looked at the floor...it was marble.  
"Whatever happens im with you"she said."I know"he hugged each they pulled away Jess reached for the door and then turned a light shown down the hall and they saw the meadow.  
The meeting

Jess walked forward covering her eyes followed by they heard a door slam and both turned around"Knew that was going to happen"he said."Ok dont just tell me everything that is going to happen"she said."I dont even know if it is going to happen exactly like it was in the dream"he walked forward and silently.  
"Lets just find grandpa and dad and get out of here"she said.  
In the middle of the clearing there was a both headed towards it cautiously.A little bit from the figure Jess noticed who it was and started running."Grandpa"she said leaping at him and hugged smiled then his smile slowly faded.  
"How did you get here...why are you here"he asked."Well Scott had those dreams and grandma told us the whole here to save you"she smiled"You cant save us...you can only save two and loose one yet means we have to decide on one person to stay."he said."Actually I have an idea but I dont think this is a very good place to say it...have you met the dwarves"  
Scott asked."Yeah they are actually testing your father right now"  
he said."What kind of testing"Jess asked"They are trying to see who would be best king"he said."I thought that you three would pick"  
Jess said."Well we are it's just that they want to know what is going to become of them once one of us is we made a plan.  
We are both going to tell them that we were going to destroy their village and we were going to suggest that maybe one of them would be king"he said"Wont it be kinda strange if both of you have the same speech"Scott asked."Well thats just it...we are going to destroy it father will say that he will kill all the people and im going to say im going to use up all the we need is Scotts idea"he said looking at Scott.  
Scott was looking at him but wasnt really had to think of some other way to get the little freeks to let them all go."Ok i've got that plan but we need a place to talk"he said.  
"Follow me"their grandpa both followed him deep into the forest and saw a big tree house in the trees."They dont go up here because they cant stand hights usually"he said"But they can stand the volcano heights"he said"As you might have noticed in the dream"he explained."Yeah I noticed"Scott wished they were afraid of the volcano so his sister would'nt die.  
"I know how this is going to end so just keep it that way Scotty"  
Jess said trying to calm his nerves."But this just cant happen.  
I mean I dont want to happen"Scott said"Well everyone has there time to go"Jess said."Well not in a fairy tale land"Scott bursted.  
"This is no fairy tale land Scott"Their grandfather busted in.  
"These things you have heard of as fairy tales but they arnt.  
The dwarves are real and they can hurt you"he said with a sigh.  
"Sorry its just that I dont want her to die"Scott said.  
"You wanna know why she is suppose to die"he asked."Because she is a girl and cannot become king"he said."Thats why im suppose to die"Jess broke in before Scott could say as much as a single letter.  
"Because of the fact that im a girl...Arnt there laws against this"  
she asked."There are no laws in this place"Their grandfather said.  
"No laws"she of a sudden there was a russling outside and Jess screamed and Scott got in the way of the door and her."What is with the screaming"their father asked."Dad"Jess said hugging him as he came through the door."What are they doing here"he asked looking at the grandfather"Dont look at me it was their granmothers doing"he said."We came to help you"Jess said and Scott knodded his head."Well you cant save us and you shouldnt have come"he said.  
"Jess I know whats going to happen and im sorry...does she know"  
he asked the grandfather"Yes I told her why and Scott took care of telling her that she is going to die"he said."I cant believe your acting like im in a book...oh yeah she is going to die.  
I hope that I just spoiled the ending of the book"Jess said sarcastically."No I didnt mean it that way"Their grandfather tried to explain"I meant that way I just meant that we all know what is going to happen and its just that its so frustrating knowing that one that you love is going to die and you can see it happen"  
he said."Wait so all of you have seen me die"she asked"Yeah"  
Her father spoke up."We all saw the same dream except a little differently"he added."Ok everyone saw it but me"she said sitting sighed"I dont think this is something you would want to see anyway"Scott said."Oh I forgot to ask...how was the testing"  
Scott asked."It was long and extremly terrifying"his dad answered.  
"I just hope they kick us all out and call different people"he said.  
"Also they need to meet you Scott"He said."When"Scott asked."They said they will come get you when time is ready"their father answered.  
"It sounds like one of those Japanese people are speaking to you"  
Jess laughed."I'll wait...What am I going to say"he asked."Well have to figure that out while were waiting I guess"their dad said.  
"I guess so"Jess said trying to about fifteen minutes of silence and suggestions Jess spoke up"Why dont you say that they will all come to an end...in a painful death and they will be cursed in pain for centuries to come"she suggested.  
"That is a very good idea"Scott said."Yes it is"their dad and grandfather heard a low snarl and they all looked out of the tree house and at the ground were the were about twelve of them."Guess its time to go"Scott said waving and hugging them he headed down the ladder and into the darkness with the short people

Short People

Scott watched them as they lead him to a little door was small but on the inside the roof was big enough he could stand stright asked him plenty of questions but when they came to the part of what he was going to do when he became ruler he started the story."If I become ruler I will cast a curse on all of you so you will be in pain for centuries and after about twenty centuries you will eventually die,and when I become ruler I will make it so there is a way to get out of here and go back to my you keep any of us here you will be in pain of agony longer then anyone else"Once finished he looked at their terrified then and there he noticed that they thought they really did need a ruler"Why dont one of you be ruler"  
Scott of the dwarves steped forward."Because we never had a ruler have been trying to figure out a way to keep our sivilization alive but we have no way...and we see how your civilization lives and we thought you could help us"he said.  
"I think I can make a deal with you...if you let us go then we'll teach you how to keep your civilization alive"he said with a satisfied smiled on his dwarves whispered in a group for about five minutes then turned to Scott."We'll do it"he said with a smile"you may go now"he said to laughed and then walked towards the door"What time do you wanna start"he asked.A dwarf answered"About half of day"he said and with that Scott left and went back to the tree house.  
"All they wanted is a way to survive"Scott said"All we have to do is teach them how to live"He looked at them to see their expression"So Im not going to die"Jess asked."Actually we dont know...they might be lieing and try to stab us in the back so keep an eye on them ok"their dad said."Yeah I know and I bet Jess knows too"Scott said.  
"Im just warning you because they could be listening right now you know"he said."Well we start at half of day tommorow"Scott said.  
"What are we going to teach them Scott"Jess asked"We dont know anything"Jess said."Excuse me but me and your grandfather have been here for years so I think we know how to survive here"  
their dad said."Ok so how do you survive here"Jess asked.  
"Well most of it is hunting the are many of them here and they are really populated places around here.  
Also building homes"he said"As you can see ours is made of mostly mud and branches"he said."We can see that"Jess said.  
"Well actually"Her father broke in"I've been wondering how has your mother been"he stared at him"She is in didnt tell us about you...she told us you left us"Jess said."Where did we live...and where are you staying now"he asked."We did live in New York City and we are staying with grandma for vacation"Scott said."I havnt seen your grandmother in years...how is she doing"their grandfather asked."She is just nervous of who is coming back and if we are coming back at all"Scott said."Hopefully we are going to get back"Their dad said."I just hope im not dead"  
Was all that Jess said and in their minds they all did the same.

How to survive The next day Jess and Scott woke up around ten and there was food ready on both went to a plate and started eating."Here is another skill...gathering"Their dad had come in and was explaining stuff already."We need to think of more things"Scott said."Not just gathering and must be more stuff to do to survive like...making blankets or to keep food to keep it from spoiling"Jess added."Well yeah there is that stuff but that could take days...to weeks"Their dad said."Well its better then not leaving at all or dying"Jess said."That is true"he sighed"Lets think of more things...so we got hunting,gathering,making blankets,keeping food from spoiling and bulding houses...  
what else"he saidtrying to think of something else.  
"There could be plantingand storing"Jess suggested."Or even making clothes"she said."I think that is a good list"Their grandfather came in and said."Yeah it is"Jess sighed"What is grandmother going to say if mother calls"  
she asked aloud...not really to anyone in particular.  
"I dont know but what ever she says I hope it works"Scott said."All of us do"Their dad that day at the half of day they heard a growling sound and went outside and climbed down the ropes with a bunch of different things.  
Jess was carrying a bunch of baskets to put berries and other kinds of fruits had a knife to skin the animals that they dad had a bow and a bunch of grandfather had some building tools."ok are you guys ready"their dad asked."You guys got to get into even groups"he minutes they were seperated so there were even amounts of dwarves in each group."There lets get all seperated...the grandpa into the forest to show them how to build homes,the dad into the meadow,Scott had to wait till theygot some animals to skin them of their fur so they could make blankets and clothes,Jess went a little ways into the forest and started teaching them how to gather fruits.  
Lessons

Jess slowly started to show them the berries the were suppose to gather."These ones are poisonous"Jess said pointing to a red berry."These ones are ok to gather and so are these"she said pointing to some strawberries and bluberries."These are too"Jess said pointing to some dad was in the forest showing them how to hunt"What you want to kill is something that has alot of the same kind"he said"So they dont eat all your food and then die"he their father gave Scott the dead animal and Scott showed them how to cutt into the then took out a jar and put the arteries guts and the rest of the insides into the large he put alot of salt around it."You put salt on it so it stays good"Scott he showed them how to make the skin into while their grandfather was showing them how to make a hut for on the ground."See you got to work together and you have to put mud on the outside so it hardens"he said putting some mud on it was getting dark so the dwarves went to their hut and Jess,Scott,their dad,  
and their granddad went to their tree did this for a couple of days until they could to it night they were all awaken by a growling looked outside and saw the dwarves"Come on"One said."Why its the middle of the night"Their father said."Just come on"One said all traveled down the ladder and followed them up the volcano."This cant be good"Scott said under his they got to the top one of the dwarves hit Jess on the back and she fell to the ground dead.  
Scott tried to reach her but the other dwarves held him back."Why are you doing this...we did everything you asked"Their dad said."Well you should'nt trust people that you dont know"One tied Scott,  
their grandad and their father and put them over the they saw it...the lava was turning into ash and was moving like a whirl pool and the dwarves were jumping they were let go and was jumping to the ran to Jess and shook looked up"Yesh no need for the shaking"she smiled"Im not a salt shaker"Scott looked at her"How did you..."he was stopped by Jess talking"I faked it...I knew they were going to kill me if I just acted like it hurt"she said."How bad did they"he was stopped yet again by their grandad pulling on them and throwing them into the ash whirl screamed and closed her eyes and by the time they opened their eyes they saw the basement.  
They ran upstairs and saw their grandmother sitting at the table taping her fingers on the she saw them but most of all she saw grandad and ran to him and hugged our mother walked through the and Scott ran to her and hugged will never forget this summer. 


End file.
